I'll Be Home Soon
by Fmalover07
Summary: Another Royai fic! But seriously, who doesn't love them? Anyway, this is a short fanfic about Roy and Riza (of course) when Roy is sent out to a war that Riza can't even fight in. Roy might even be dead, and his wife won't know until all of the soldiers come home. She'll have to go to the train station and find out. PLEASE review and let me know if you liked it or not.


**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Brotherhood). **

**Riza might be a little OOC, but wouldn't you act different if the person you loved was going to war? Hmm? I tried to make her as much like Riza as I could, though. I hate when anyone is OOC, unless they're pregnant or something.. xD**

* * *

Roy had been gone for almost a year. Riza still remembers the day they found out he had to leave.

_A Staff Sergeant had knocked on the door to the newly appointed Major General Mustang. After getting permission, he entered the office. Walking up to the General's desk saluting, then handing Roy a piece of paper, then saluting again. "It's from Fuhrer Grumman, sir."_

_"Thank you, you can go now." He replied, looking at the paper confused._

_"Thank you, sir." The Sergeant said, turning and leaving. Roy opened the piece of paper and read what it had to say. He folded it back up and set it on his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he rubbed his face with both of his hands. 'Great, this is exactly what we need right now.'_

_"What's wrong, sir?" Captain Mustang asked. Even though they have been married for almost two years, Riza still called him 'sir' at work._

_"I'm being sent to war..." Riza's eyes widened._

_"This is the last thing we need! We just finished rebuilding Ishval. Out of all people, why does he have to send you?!" Roy stood up._

_"Riza, calm down!" She flinched. He had never yelled at her before. "I'll be fine." He smiled at her._

_"How could you say that? You don't know what is going to happen! I'm going with you!"_

_"You can't! They're only sending State Alchemists..." She had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall._

_'Don't cry, Riza. It'll only make you look weak. Now is not the time to cry...' She thought to herself. "When do you leave?.." He looked at her with a sad look on his face._

_"Tonight.."_

_"Tonight?! What the hell?!"_

Yes, she remembered it like it was yesterday. They had been writting letters to each other. Though, one day, he just stopped writting them. This broke Riza's heart. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Maybe he had found someone better? Maybe he was...

No.

He couldn't be.

He was NOT dead.

He was stronger than that.

She had not slept since he left. Most of the time she would just lie in bed and just cry all night. The other men on the team saw this. She couldn't stay focused, she would space out and not finish work. "Hawkeye, you need to rest. We can do the work. Don't worry, we will finish it." (They still called her Hawkeye because they were so used to it and didn't want to be confused calling both her and Roy by their last name. o.e)

"No, Havoc, I'm fine."

"You're not. You haven't slept and yo-"

"Havoc!" She stood up, slamming her hands on her desk. "I'm fine! Now go sit down and do your work!" He just nodded and sat down. She sat and put her index fingers on her temples. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled..." He smiled at her.

"It's alright." She gave him a small smile. They were all so nice to her while she was a bitch to them. Why?

Riza had finally got focused on her work when the phone rang. "What?" She asked harshly.

"Riza? It's your grandfather. I thought I should let you know that the State Alchemists from the war will be coming home tomorrow night. You're the first person I told..." She sighed.

"Yes, thank you for letting me kno-" She stopped, relizing what he had told her. "Wait. What did you say?" The rest of the team looked at her confused. She really was acting strange.

"I said the soldiers will be home tomorrow night." It was silent. She was so happy she didn't know what to say... "Riza?"

"Sorry, I just.. I... Uh... Thank you, sir." She said and hung up.

"Well, what happened?" Asked Furey. She looked up at her team and smiled.

"They're coming home.. He's coming home..." Everyone smiled and laughed. All of them excited to finally see him again. Well, maybe.

She still hadn't gotten a letter from him. This worried her. What if he didn't come back? 'Stop thinking stuff like this, Riza! Of course he's alive.' She thought, mentally slapping herself.

* * *

Tonight was the night. Roy was coming home. She wasn't sure how she felt. She was happy, of course. But, also, what if he didn't show up? What if he didn't love her? What if, what if, what if? That's all she could think. There was a knock on the door. Probably Havoc and Rebecca, they said they would come get her when it was almost time to go to the train station. She opened the door, and guess who was there? Rebeccas and Havoc. "Hi.." She said awkwardly.

"You ready?" Asked Rebecca. Riza smiled.

"Yeah." Why was everything so awkward right now? They went to the car and Riza got in the back while the other two were in the front. She hoped she didn't look bad. She was wearing tight black jeans, with a pinkish, purplish swearter with boots that went up half her legs. Her hair was braided and thrown over her left shoulder.

They finally, after what seemed like hours, made it to the train station. It was full of State Alchemists and their families. She looked around but didn't see him anywhere. The rest of the team was waiting more off to the side. Riza thoughts went to the worst of maybe he did die.. She was about to give up until she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see him standing there. "Hello, Captain. How have you been?" She rolled her eyes at his stupid comment, then jumped up and hugged him. She was crying now. She kissed him. Everything was going to be okay. Riza broke the kiss.

"It's Major now." She said with a slight laugh and kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: I really don't think this is the best thing I could have came up with, but I have been having trouble writing my other fanfics so I thought writing something else might help. I am probably going to write for my other fanfics now. And sorry to anyone who reads my other ones, I have been either really busy or not been able to think well. I stopped taking some of my medication, so I get distracted easier.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review and tell me if you liked it or not. I love honesty! **


End file.
